Various types of landscaping devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a mulch mat kit designed to retain mulch and prevent grass around a plant while directly watering the plant root system. The kit includes a base, a wall member attached in an upright position around the base, and a two-piece bracket which secures the wall member in an upright position. The kit also provides at least one optional tube removably insertable into the base which receives rain water therethrough or water from a hose or watering can to directly water the plant's root system. The base has an aperture centered therethrough for removably receiving a stalk of a plant therethrough and a slit therethrough from the outer perimeter surface to the aperture to allow the base to be slipped into place around the plant. The kit may be utilized in combination with a sprinkler system by connecting the sprinkler heads to the tubes to distribute water to the plant contained within the wall.